A typical atomizer includes a liquid supply and an atomizing assembly. The liquid supply is configured for storing tobacco liquid, and the tobacco liquid is usually sealed by aluminum foil. The atomizing assembly includes a pricking component. When the liquid supply is coupled to the atomizing assembly, the pricking component pierces the aluminum foil, so that the tobacco liquid flows into the atomizing assembly. However, when replacing the liquid supply with a new one, the tobacco liquid remained in the liquid supply may flow out and pollute the atomizing assembly. Accordingly, user experience of the atomizer is unsatisfactory.
What is needed, therefore, are a liquid supply, an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.